The Lost Trail
by CatGam3r6
Summary: Tankit, a kit born in the clans has recieved a dream, will she listen to it or follow the trail?
1. Allegiances

Leafclan

Leader (leader of the clan)

Ravenstar - black tom-cat with white around his muzzle with yellow eyes

Deputy (soon to be leader)

Rosethorn - ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat (healer)

Cloudpelt - white she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice Whitepaw

Warriors (trained apprentices)

Willowleaf - grey she-cat with white on her feet and tail with green eyes

Eagleeye - brown tabby tom-cat with distinctive white freckles with amber eyes

Sweettail - red ginger she-cat with white tips on ears with green eyes

Deerfall - brown tabby she-cat with black dappled fur with blue eyes

Fallentail - grey black pinpoint tom-cat with yellow eyes

Wildear - calice she-cat with blue eyes

Smokeclaw - black tom-cat with amber eyes

Honeywish - golden she-cat with orange stripes with green eyes

Slatefur - grey tom-cat with blue eyes

Streamleap - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Petalshine - peach dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Silentsong - black she-cat with green eye

Swiftfeet - white tom-cat with blue eyes

Runningwind - black and white tuxedo tom-cat with amber eyes

Flowerstorm - black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Badgertooth - black with white tips tom-cat with green eyes

Leopardtail - peach she-cat with black stripes with blue eyes

Birchleaf - white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens (warriors expecting kits)

Dewleap - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sunflower - peach she-cat with a golden muzzle with yellow eyes

Elders (retired warriors)

Mousefur - brown tom-cat with green eyes

Goosewing - white tom-cat with grey stripes with green eyes

Dawnfire - golden she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices (kits training to be warriors at 6 moons or older)

Whitepaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw - grey tom-cat with black stripes with green eyes

Halfpaw - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Polarpaw - white tom-cat with green eyes

Flameclan

Leader (leader of the clan)

Minnowstar - grey she cat with blue eyes

Deputy (soon to be leader)

Waspwing - golden tabby tom cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat (healer)

Firesong - orange she cat with blue eyes

Warriors (trained apprentices)

Missingspirit - slim white tom cat with blue eyes

Rattail - brown tom cat with black tips with amber eyes

Oakpoppy - brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Flowerface - grey she cat with green eyes

Ivythroat - white tom cat with black stripes with blue eyes

Tornflower - fluffy black she cat with a grey eye spot with green eyes

Quailfur - brown she cat with a golden muzzle with amber eyes

Motheye - red tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

Sleetheart - grey pinpoint tom cat with blue eyes

Sageleaf - white she cat with green eyes

Whaletail - black tom cat with blue eyes

Appleeye - brown tabby tom cat with yellow eyes

Darkwillow - black she cat with white and green eyes

Eggheart - sleek white she cat with bold yellow eyes

Orangepelt - orange tom cat with amber eyes

Addercatcher - sandy tom cat with brown eyes

Robinpelt - brown-orange tom cat with yellow eyes

Frostpath - white tabby she cat with blue eyes

Fancyeye - sleek pinkish white she cat with blue eyes

Queens (warriors expecting kits)

Oakbelly - brown she cat with lighter tinge on belly with green eyes

Elders (retired warriors)

Yarrowfang - black she cat with green eyes

Moosemouth - brown tom cat with brown eyes

Tinyspot - white she cat with black spot on forehead with blue eyes

Lighteye - white ragdoll with yellow eyes

Apprentices (kits training to be warriors at 6 moons or older)

Dogpaw - brown tom cat with green eyes

Wolfpaw - gray tom cat with blue eyes

Rockclan

Leader (leader of the clan)

Marshstar - black tom cat with green eyes

Deputy (soon to be leader)

Milkflake - white dappled gray she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat (healer)

Dawnskip - sandy she cat with yellow eyes

Warriors (trained apprentices)

Loudstep - white tom cat with brown eyes

Doethroat - white she cat with a brown neck with brown eyes

Cloverleaf - black she cat with black dappled with green eyes

Nighttrail - gray tom cat with black eyes

Fernpounce - brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Treeheart - brown tom cat with green eyes

Diamondeye - light gray she cat with blue eyes

Ottersplash - brown tom cat with brown eyes

Foxleap - orange tom cat with green eyes

Coppertail - sandy black she cat with amber eyes

Rockear - dark gray tom cat with brown eyes

Hollyheart - black she cat with green eyes

Wildheart - orange she cat with amber eyes

Talltail - white and black tom cat with blue eyes

Flufftpelt - tan she cat with amber eyes

Birdfeather - gray she cat with green eyes

Queens (warriors expecting kits)

Duskwhisper - gray she cat with blue eyes

Mapleleaf - red-ish she cat with amber eyes

Softpad - white she cat with blue eyes

Sunspot - light gray she cat with yellow eyes

Elders (retired warriors)

Vinewhip - brown tabby tom cat with green eyes

Sparrowleg - brown she cat with brown eyes

Apprentices (kits training to be warriors at 6 moons or older)

Darkpaw - black tom cat with yellow eyes

Ashpaw - gray - black she cat with green eyes

Deerpaw - brown she cat with brown eyes

Lightningclan

Leader (leader of the clan)

Speedstar - white tom cat with blue eyes

Deputy (soon to be leader)

Fawnleaf - brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat (healer)

Warfall - black tom cat with green eyes

Warriors (trained apprentices)

Spottedpad - gray tom cat with green eyes

Bouncetail - gray tom cat with blue eyes

Rabbitpear - brown she cat with yellow eyes

Hyperheart - white tom cat with yellow eyes

Rosestream - ginger she cat with dark amber eyes

Cloudpad - white she cat with blue eyes

Thundereye - orange tom cat with yellow eyes

Monsterfur - gray - red tom cat with yellow eyes

Lighttail - peach she cat with amber eyes

Branchheart - brown tabby tom cat with amber eyes

Sunpath - orange tom cat with blue eyes

Mousebloom - brown she cat with green eyes

Redpelt - orange - red tom cat with amber eyes

Treeroot - brown tom cat with green eyes

Darkfall - black she cat with gray muzzle with yellow eyes

Springheart - white she cat with green eyes

Silverstride - silver tom cat with amber eyes

Snowwhisker - white she cat with blue eyes

Dawnshade - sandy she cat with amber eyes

Halftail - orange tom cat with blue and green eyes

Queens (warriors expecting kits)

Cloverleap - brown tortoiseshell with green eyes

Speckleaf - black spotted white she cat with green eyes

Elders (retired warriors)

Smokepond - dark gray tom cat with blue eyes

Shortpelt - small calico she cat with amber eyes

Kestralflame - orange tom cat with brown eyes

Apprentices (kits training to be warriors at 6 moons or older)

Applepaw - brown tabby tom cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing through the trees, the sun was shining through the brambles that surrounded the nursery. The morning Dawn patrol was leaving through the entrance.

Tankit looked through the entrance of the nursery. Surely she was able to go outside without permission, right? She was 5 moons old afterall, she was practically a apprentice! Tankit quietly padded outside the nursery and sat by her favorite tree. The air smelled of the leafs blowing in the wind.

Tankit closed her eyes. Listening to the ruffle of the leafs around her, it was very calming somehow.

Tankit's eyes opened in an instant, her sister pounced on her! "Hey!" I screeched, at least she had some morning time.

"I wanna play!" Flowerkit mewed.

"Fine" I purred, pouncing on flowerkit, she might as well play as much as possible since she was about to be a apprentice. I swatted at Flowerkit with my paw, she maneuvered around me and jumped on me from behind.

The clouds above made a giant roar. With a start I ran over to Sunflower, unsure of what was happening, my pelt felt like it was on fire.

"Is starclan angry that me and Flowerkit were playing?" I mewed softly, even I could detect the fear in my voice.

"Of course not sweetie, we've been needing some fresh rain recently, so this is a nice opportunity for some." Sunflower purred lovingly.

Another loud thunder shook the ground. The rain started pouring loudly against the roof of the nursery, a couple drops making their way in. Although a single question rose in my head, who was starclan angry at then?

Cats started quickly padding into camp with a fresh kill in their jaws, Tankit was tempted to run out and get some, but the noises from the sky were terrifying to her.

I watched as the rain plummeted down onto the ground, the ground was starting to have a slight layer of water, although the water hitting puddles had a calming sound to it.

Sunflower's pelt was starting to tremble slightly now, me and Flowerkit were trembling beside her.

"You two should try to go to sleep, don't worry you will be fine" Sunflower purred softly. I lay down and immediately went to sleep, I wanted this storm to be over. The rain was plummeting and another strike of thunder and I was asleep.


End file.
